The Aftermath Making Things Right
by Rouch
Summary: Complete! Amanda deals with the consequenses of her actions. Sequel to Vengeance and Valor
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine; you may copy at any whim you so choose however please leave credit where credit is due.**

**"A Race Against Time and the KGB" for those that are interested is in progress.  Assuming I can break through this writer's block I will post by Saturday.  I only have two pages written for the continuation of that story.  Thanks for the reviews I've gotten recently, I had given up on posting the rest of my stories.  Here's the sequel to Vengeance and Valor, you need to read that story first or you'll be lost.  I have one more story in the works as well.  Anyway, I've made you wait long enough for this story, enjoy.**

**The Aftermath—Making Things Right**

**The swarm of agents were in full gear while Lee cradled Amanda waiting for another ambulance to arrive and transport them back to the hospital. She hadn't said a word since he removed her from the presence of Birol's body, which scared him more than he wanted to admit. Lee glanced up as Billy approached them. **

**Dropping to one knee concerned filled his face. "How is she doing?"**

**Lee shook his head indicating he didn't know.**

**"Amanda, we're going to get you out of here now. Lee can take my car and Francine should be able to ride with you."**

**Amanda shifted in Lee's arms, "Debriefing."**

**Billy thought it was a questioned and answered, "Don't worry about that right now."**

**"No, Sir I need to get it all over with. Please." She requested in a small voice. **

**"Alright, Lee take her to the Agency and I'll meet you there. I'll also make sure Doc McJohn knows you're on you're way." Billy stood and motioned to Francine. "Go with Lee and Amanda back to the Agency for her debriefing."**

**"Sir?" Francine obviously confused.**

**"Amanda would like to put this all behind her." Billy filled her in.**

**The blond nodded her understanding and helped Lee move her friend to the car.**

********************************************************************************

**Amanda laid quietly while Doc McJohn and a nurse she wasn't familiar with helped change her bandages on her back. She had changed into scrubs back at the hospital, but the shirt was now stained with blood that seeped through the gauze. Having asked Lee to make sure everything was ready for the debriefing Francine offered to fill in for support. Amanda squeezed her friend's hand as the last strips were removed and her wounds were bare in the open air. "Thanks for staying here Francine." Amanda stated trying to keep her mind off the stinging pain.**

**"Amanda, you don't need to thank me. It's the least I could do." Francine comforted Amanda as she help to keep her in an upright postion on the exam table.**

**"I just didn't want Lee in here. Letting him listen to the debriefing is going to be bad enough." She continued.**

**Francine nodded knowingly, "He doesn't have to be there…" She trailed off as Amanda gave her an accusing stare, "You're right, there is no way he'll stay away. What was I thinking?"**

**Amanda smiled at the comment and closed her eyes trying to forget about the pain.**

********************************************************************************

**It was close to midnight when they pulled into the hospital parking lot. "I'll go get a wheelchair," Lee started to get out.**

**"Can we just sit here a minute?" Amanda asked quietly.**

**Lee nodded taking her hand. He knew she would need to talk. During the debriefing she never wavered. He listened studying every aspect of his wife. Her voice never betrayed her, but her body did. Lee knew that he was the only one to notice. He noticed the slight trembles, the quick breaths, and the clenched fists, but she had retold the experience from the safe house to the fateful ambulance. Now she could begin her healing. It was time to put all behind her, them.**

**She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I killed him." She stated softly.**

**Lee's heart ached. "I know, I know. Come here." He soothed grateful he still had Billy's car; the bucket seats would have made it impossible to hold her like he wanted to. He enveloped her in his arms gently.**

**Amanda despite the pain deepened the embrace. "I want to go home." She requested finally.**

**Lee looked down at her, "Amanda, I know you do, but I really don't think it's wise."**

**She met his gaze, "Just for a few hours. I want to see Phillip and Jamie. I owe them all an explanation. Please. If I feel like anything is wrong I'll-"**

**"Amanda, your back is still bleeding and you have broken ribs. There is something wrong with that." Lee interrupted feeling guilty immediately for reprimanding her. **

**"Lee, I need to see them. I need to know if I have a chance of life returning to normal. They need to know I'm alright. No one has called them and I told mother the whole thing would take a few hours. Doc McJohn looked me over and I've taken all my medication. Just a few hours." She pressed on.**

**"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you that's all." Lee whispered kissing her softly. He straightened and started the car.**

**Amanda stilled leaned on him, "Thank you."**

**"You don't need to thank me; I think you'd hot wire a car at this point, and I'm trying to keep you from committing a felony." He explained placing his arm around her.**

**"Well, who taught me how to do it?" She returned with a smile.**

***************************************************************************

**"The lights are still on." Amanda commented as Lee moved around to the passenger side to help Amanda out. He lifted her with ease, but Amanda still moaned. "I'm sorry." He said as he tried to shift her into a more comfortable position. **

**She closed her eyes and took a small breath. "This isn't your fault." She reminded him again. **

**He walked as quickly as he could to the backdoor and tapped it with his foot. Dotty opened it hesitantly fearing the worst. "Oh my gosh! Amanda are you alright?"**

**"I'm fine mom really." She tried to convince her as Lee gently set her down on the couch. As he did the thunder of footsteps down the stairs announced Phillip and Jamie's arrival.**

**They stopped in their tracks as they realized their Mom was home. **

**Amanda's eyes filled with tears. She thought she would never see them again. "Boy's-" her voice crack as she held out her arms.**

**They immediately rush to her side, but stopped not wanting to hurt her.**

**"It's okay. I need to hug you." She told them as she gently hugged each of her boys.**

**"Are you okay mom?" Jamie asked.**

**"What did he do to you? Grandma hasn't told us anything." Phillip questioned.**

**Amanda looked up to Lee for direction. He shrugged not knowing how much the boys needed to know. She took a deep breath, "I have a few broken ribs, and a lot of bruises and cuts." She told them.**

**Lee grimaced, "a few" and "cuts", were words that she chose to detail the worst treatment he had ever seen anyone walk away from. He shared a glance with Dotty who also knew the scope of Amanda's understatement. **

**"What happened to _him_ mom?" Phillip asked.**

**Amanda grew quiet, and Dotty looked on wanting to know, but not sure if she really wanted to know. Her daughter's silence was not encouraging.**

**Lee spoke up for his wife, "He's dead. He was shot." He stated cooly. **

**"Good," Jamie answered.**

**"No Jamie. Someone getting shot is not good, no matter what they did." Amanda corrected. She hugged her son tightly. What had her secret life done to her family? What had it done to her, deep down she was glad Birol was dead.**

**"Who shot him? Was it you Lee?" Phillip asked sensing there was more to the story than he was being told.**

**Lee was about to answer when Amanda interrupted, "Lee didn't shoot him," she took a deep breath despite the pain it caused, they needed to know, she had kept enough from them, and they deserved to know who there mother was, "I did." **

**Dotty quietly moved to sit next to her daughter putting an arm around her. "That's enough boys. It's definitely past your bed time, and I think your mom needs to go back to the hospital." She said knowingly.**

**The boys started to protest, but Dotty would have none of it. "To bed. I'll bring you guys to the hospital first thing in the morning. Say good night to Lee and your mom."**

**They knew she meant business, gave their hugs, much to Lee's surprise he was included, and headed to bed whispering the whole way. Amanda watched them go, "What have I done?" She breathed out loud.**

**"You did what you had to." Dotty told her hugging her gently. **

**Lee shifted uncomfortably, and was grateful for the distraction when the phone rang. "I'll get it." He announced picking up the phone, "Hello?"**

**Billy's relieved voice greeted him, "Lee, is Amanda with you?"**

**"Yeah she's here Billy. She wanted to see the boys before I brought her back to the hospital."**

**"I understand, but next time you plan a detour can you inform me? We're all still a little jumpy." Billy commented.**

**"We will, I'm sorry. We're about to leave here and should be back at the hospital within the hour. **

**"Is she doing any better?" Billy concerned about the lack of reaction from Amanda. He didn't know what he expected, but he expected something.**

**Lee glanced at his wife, who was deep in conversation with her mother, "I don't know Billy."**

**Lee could almost see Billy popping a Tums, "All right, take care of her."**

**"Always, I'll see you tomorrow." Lee hung up and made his way to Amanda. Placing a hand on her shoulder he looked at his mother-in-law, "We need to go." **

**Dotty nodded, "Are you really okay?"**

**"I'll survive," Amanda smiled. "Are we okay?"**

**"We will be. I love you Amanda." Dotty answered. **

**Lee leaned in, picked his wife up, and headed for the car. Amanda was asleep before they even left the driveway.**

**************************************************************************************

** TBC…**


	2. Part II

**a/n: **First thanks to those of you who never gave up on this story. I needed those emails to kick me in the butt and finally finish this fic.

It's hard to believe it's been over six years since I wrote Vengeance & Valor (my first fanfiction), and I have to say my writing has changed greatly. It was extremely difficult to pick this up again and finish it. I wanted to go back and fix the previous chapters. I did my best, and reread both fics as they are, hopefully this ending with be what you all expected it to be!

Now, you've waited long enough…

**The Aftermath Making Things Right**

**Part II**

Amanda awoke once again in a hospital room. She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to focus. She was finally able to focus on the florescent light, when Lee's face suddenly interrupted her view.

"Hey," he quietly spoke.

Her throat was sore, she reached up to touch his cheek. "You need to shave," she finally whispered.

Chuckling softly, he nodded as he took her hand as it lingered on his cheek. He kissed her palm softly. "I wasn't trying to impress anyone," he told her, looking into her eyes with love.

Amanda squeezed his hand, "Well I'm awake now, so find a razor."

"Yes ma'am," he answered as seriously as he could. Looking at his watch he glanced back at his wife. "Your mother and the boys will be here in about twenty minutes. I'll run home then, shower, and come back a new man."

Closing her eyes, she finally allowed herself to relax. "I like the current man, just with less scruff."

Lee watched as she drifted back to sleep, and was once again reminded how luck they had been. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Dotty walked into the room, followed by a wave of noise that was Phillip and Jamie. As soon as she saw the two sleeping forms, she wrapped her hand around Jamie's mouth and whispered harshly," Shhh."

Walking up to Lee, she saw his neck cocked in an odd angle and she was torn between letting him sleep, and waking him up so he could move to a more comfortable spot. She finally placed a hand on his shoulder.

Lee jumped at the touch, but was relieved to see it was his mother-in-law. That very thought made him realize there was still one more piece to Amanda's secret life they hadn't revealed to everyone.

Dotty saw the look of fear cross Lee's face, and she swallowed hard. "What's wrong Lee?" she asked as she began to turn to tell the boys to leave.

Lee took her hand to stop her. "Nothing. You just caught me off guard," he tried to reassure her.

"Cool grandma, you snuck up on a spy," Phillip exclaimed.

Lee glanced up, waiting to see a disapproving stare from the older woman, but was surprised to see a small smile.

"Of course dear, where do you think Amanda got her talent from," she answered.

Returning the small, Lee understood that Dotty was taking the first step in moving on. Standing he looked over at Amanda. "She woke up about thirty minutes ago, but fell back to sleep."

"Why don't you go home and get some rest. You must be exhausted," she offered.

"Yeah, I promised Amanda I would shave," he explained. "When she wakes up, let her know I'll be back soon."

Reaching up, she drew him into a hug, and then placed a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks for taking care of her."

The words were so loaded for Lee, he instantly felt a wave of emotions. He had failed greatly at taking care of Amanda, but he was touched by the actions of the woman in front of him. "Thanks," he told her simply, and then looked at the boys, who had remained uncharacteristically silent during the exchange. "Take care of your mom and grandma while I'm gone."

They nodded as he slipped out.

Two weeks later

Annoyed, Amanda waiting in her wheelchair for Lee to pull his car around; her nurse hovered over her.

Suddenly a huge grey vehicle blocked her view. Her annoyance grew. No she couldn't even look for her husband.

She felt the wheelchair moving, and craned her neck to see who was behind her. "Lee! Where did you come from?"

Nodding to the huge grey vehicle. "From the Land Rover. Like it?" he asked as he helped her slowly settle into the passenger seat.

"Where did it come from?" she asked surprised.

He handed off the wheelchair to the nurse, closed her door, and ran around the front of the SUV and slid into the driver seat. "I thought it would be more comfortable for you then those bucket seats."

"So you rented a Land Rover to make sure I was comfortable on our ten minute drive to my house—"

"—bought," he corrected as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"—because that's just ridiculous. I feel better, I can handle ten minutes, did you say bought? You bought a Land Rover? Do you have any idea how much a Land Rover is?"

Lee merely listened to her tirade, "I have an idea."

"Your Corvette—"

"—is safely parked in my parking garage," he answered.

"Oh," was all she could think to say.

He took her hand in his, "'Oh?' That's it? Are you speechless Amanda King?"

"No. I just ran out of questions," she explained and he winked at her. Silence filled the SUV, and Amanda watched the trees and house pass her window. She felt her stomach flip at the thought of returning home. Everyone had been more concerned about her mental and physical well being no one had really processed how life was about to change.

Beside her, Lee cleared his throat. "You know Amanda. There's one thing your family still doesn't know?"

She closed her eyes, and took in a deep breathe, instantly regretting the action. Wincing at the pain that shot from her healing ribs, she squeezed her eyes tightly.

Glancing at his wife he noticed her reactions. "Amanda are you alright? Should we go back to the hospital?" Her silence was making him more concerned. "I didn't mean to push you—"

"Lee. I'm ok. Let's just get through this homecoming and we'll go from there," she told him without emotion.

Pulling into the driveway, Lee was extremely concerned and confused. In ten minutes Lee had gone from thinking that they were back to normal with the easy banter, and run-on sentence, to wondering if the once a day sessions with Dr. Pfaff was enough for Amanda's recovery.

Before he could say another word, Phillip and Jamie were running from the backyard to help their mom into the house.

Lee ran ahead, and opened the door for them. Amanda was greeted with a large welcome home banner, balloons and home made cards.

Dotty pulled off her oven mitts, and rushed to help her daughter into the living room. The entire process was filled with constant chatter from the brothers.

"—I cleaned my whole bedroom from top to bottom—"

"—made you one card for everyday you were gone—"

"—your favorite cookies—"

Lee stood back and watched the scene. If it were any other day he would find the humor in the situation, but his concern for his wife had him on edge, and hyper-aware of her every movement and reaction.

Amanda was clearly trying to keep up with the conversations going on around her, but was loosing the battle. "That's nice Phillip…that's really sweet Jamie, I'll read them later…I'm not really up for cookies right now…"

"Hey boys, how about you go outside, and finish raking the leaves, and I'll come out later and play some ball with you?" Lee finally intervened.

They reluctantly agreed, and both kissed their mom before leaving the house.

Dotty could sense the tension. "I'll go check on the batch of cookies I have in the oven."

Amanda leaned her head back against the couch, but pain shooting from her shoulder made her lean forward quickly, place a strain on her back.

Watching helplessly, he checked his watch. "I think it's time for some painkillers."

"No, I just need to find a comfortable position, and get some sleep," she told him clearly frustrated. "Can you help me upstairs?"

"You bet," he answered, and took her good arm gently in is hand.

Making there way up her bedroom, she looked around the room. It had been close to four weeks since she had been there, and nothing had changed. She vaguely remembered tossing her robe onto the bed on her way out the door, completely clueless how her life was about to change.

Lee enveloped her in a hug as her body racked with sobs.

She hadn't even noticed she was crying.

"Shh, it's alright now. You're safe. It's ok," he tried to comfort her.

She gripped his lapel, "Is it?"

"What?" he asked her, leaning back to look in her eyes.

"Is it going to be ok?"

He lead her to her bed, helped lie down and lied next to her, "Yes."

"Promise?" she asked shifting slightly.

"Yes," he answered, kissing her forehead.

Lee entered the kitchen, running his hand through his hair, and was greeted with a cup of coffee. "Thanks Dotty."

"Is she sleeping?" she asked returning to her dishes.

Nodding he sat on a stool across from her, "Yeah, she needed to get comfortable."

"Good," was her simple reply as she busied herself on an unsuspecting plate.

Lee stood, walked up to her, and took the plate from her hand.

Surprised, she looked at him.

"Innocent bystander," he explained grabbing a towel.

"You're right. I over cleaned when I get stressed," she explained.

"I think we should have a big group talk when Amanda wakes up," he broached the subject.

Dotty remained silent while she scrubbed at the counter.

"I think those lines are supposed to be there," he informed her.

Setting the sponge down she looked at him, "I don't know that I'm ready to hear about your stakeouts, gun battles, and high speed chases."

Pinching the bridge of his nose he started to pace. "That's exactly why we need to talk. You need to understand exactly what we do, because I don't think it will ever be as bad or dangerous as it is in your mind."

"Dangerous! Have you seen the state my daughter is in? Lord knows what else has happened to her in the past four years!" she began shouting.

Lee remained silent not wanting to make the situation worse.

"I mean let's just go over the danger I do know about—terrorists, torture, broken bones, bullets! She was shot Lee! Less than a year ago! So please tell me how it can't be worse than I imagine it," her voice finally trailed off.

"Mother," Amanda's voice broke the silence.

Dotty looked in her direction, "Amanda, darling. I'm sorry I woke you."

She walked stiffly into the kitchen looking between her husband and mother. "What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Lee began.

"Everyone needs to stop treating me like I'm about to break," she reprimanded. "This family needs to deal with some serious questions, and the longer we wait the worse it will get."

Silence and tension hung in the air.

"Lee, can you please go find the boys?" Amanda asked as she settled into a chair at the table.

Lee reluctantly walked outside leaving the two women alone.

Amanda placed her head in her hands, and turned to look at her mother. She saw fear, concern, anger, and exhaustion. She never meant for her life to cause so much pain. She hadn't really thought about how the truth would play out, but she did know this wasn't what she thought was going to happen.

Phillip and Jamie walked through the door followed by Lee, "Take a seat at the table," he instructed them.

Dotty followed suit, and Lee turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't buster. You handed me the package, you're staying right here," Amanda told him.

"I thought you may want it to be just the family," he explained taking a seat.

"That includes you," Amanda returned and settled in. "This is going to take a while, and I think it will work best for me to explain everything from the beginning, and then you can ask all the questions you want. And while we're being honest, there's one more thing we'll need to tell you."

Allowing her words to sink in, she looked to Lee for approval.

He took her hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Do you remember the morning I took dean to the train station in my night gown…"

The End


End file.
